


I Have Had Enough

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John and Sherlock are returning home from hospital. John issues an unexpected proposal.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Getting It Together [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/326159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	I Have Had Enough

John and Sherlock slid into the back seat of one of Mycroft's cars. The detective looked particularly bedraggled. He had received several stitches in his side where the suspect has stabbed him. Luckily, the knife hadn't gone very deep.

John's left hand was opening and closing into a fist. He was clearly agitated. “That's it. I am not going through that again. We are getting married.” The doctor was looking straight ahead, not meeting Sherlock's eyes.

Turning to look at him, the detective's mouth did something funny, and his eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe. “I didn’t think you cared,” he said sardonically, hurting himself with his words.

“I have had enough of being separated when one of us is in hospital,” John said.

“It is quite vexing,” Sherlock agreed. “Mycroft could do something about it, but no. He can't be arsed to intervene when I actually want him to.” He looked out the window, not wanting John to see anything amiss in his expression.

“So, will you?” the doctor asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “No.”

“No?” John asked, surprised. “Why not?”

“Because you don't love me.” The detective thought he had done an admirable job not sounding defeated.

John, however, heard the hurt in his voice. “Sherlock… I didn't think that would matter. You always say you don't feel things that way.”

Sherlock refused to meet the doctor's gaze. “Don't be ridiculous. I _feel_ , John.“

“Oh,” John said, and then he fell silent. After a bit, he placed a hand on Sherlock’s thigh. “I do, you know. Love you. How did you miss that? “

The detective snapped his head around to look at John. “What did you say?”

John gave a small smile. “I love you. I don't see how you didn't deduce it before now.”

Blinking several times, Sherlock tried to wrap his head around John's words. Finally, he spoke. “You. Love me?”

The doctor laughed. “Of course I do you berk. I have for ages. I honestly thought you knew.”

“No. I didn't,” Sherlock said, sounding stunned.

“Does that mean you'll marry me?” John asked.

Sherlock uttered an emphatic ‘yes'.

“Good. That's good.” The doctor gave Sherlock’s thigh a squeeze.

“I do too, you know… that,” Sherlock said.

John's smile turned soft. “Oh, Sherlock.”

The doctor lent in for a kiss. Sherlock responded enthusiastically. They got lost in one another as they rode though London, both of them happier than they had ever been before.


End file.
